


Injustice

by AnonLife



Series: Miraculous Starts [9]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Closure, Drabble, F/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonLife/pseuds/AnonLife
Summary: In the aftermath of the Regime, Marinette confronts a prisoner to finally get closure.





	Injustice

Marinette walked purposefully, through the most secure facility in the world. After years of fighting and the subsequent dismantling of the Regime, she had hoped to stay as far away from the fallen heroes as possible. They made their choice and now they would need to pay for their crimes.

Yet, no matter how hard she tried to ignore the past, she couldn't help but seek out closure from the one she could never bring herself to confront.

Ignoring the glowing red eye that followed her across the room, the magical girl's heart began to feel heavy as she stopped in front of the metal cell.

“Angel, it’s been a long time,” the clean shaven young man whispered, a light spark growing in his hardened eyes.

Gazing carefully at the prisoner, the dark haired woman stared blankly at the man she had loved with all of her heart. Her head dropped to her chest as the memories came unbidden, clouding her vision. The dark looks, flashes of anger that she had ignored. Memories of another man that held a teasing smile despite the looks of scorn and derision.

“Why?” the heroine asked, tears beginning to fall as her emotions became too much.

Stricken, the prisoner stood up and touched the cool glass separating the two, longing to reach out and comfort the woman that he loved.

“It was an accide-”

“No!” Marinette interjected, her accent getting stronger. The fire in her soul igniting as the intensity of her stare sent her ex-lover reeling. “Dick was your brother, Damian. And you murdered him!”

“Angel, please listen to me. I thought he would dodge…,” the former Robin pleaded as the moment flashed through his head. “He always dodged…”

The dark haired girl shook her head in disgust, turning on her heel and walking away. 

“He never should have had to.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, Damian is my least favorite Robin. I will always see him as the angry / jealous monster that killed Dick Grayson. The whole MariBat ship has really flooded and painted Damian as a hidden softie, but I can’t see it.


End file.
